1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ear examination simulators which may be used by parents, educators or the like to develop the skills to use an otoscope and the skill to recognize normal and diseased eardrums. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ear examination simulator unit which may be mounted within the head of a plush toy such as a teddy bear so that it may readily be used as a teaching tool for parents and children alike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Teaching devices have been used in medical schools and other advanced educational environments to teach the anatomical details of the human ear. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,125 to Hantman. The Hantman device simulates the various physical features of the interior of the human ear, ear canal and eardrum. Unfortunately, though, it fails to provide any images for students to view of an ear in various states of disease. In addition, these types of teaching tools are fairly expensive, which makes them prohibitive for use by school nurses or parents in diagnosing ear disorders of children.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an ear examination simulator unit for use in practicing ear examinations which is not prohibitively expensive, is capable of showing an ear in various diseased states and may conveniently be used by parents, health care professionals and children to diagnose ear disorders.